


Pillow

by AriesNoHope



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: A sad night with the proper company.





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little sad thing that I really really had to write T_T

Both of them shared the Justice Tower as they fought against the crime.

After Tina and Will’s funeral the pseudo-vampire had remained in silence, nonetheless he was smart enough to stay closer to his work and the only friend he had left. Kirk was down sometimes, smiling in moments, soon after he looked like a numb again. 

However, Kirk was taking this healthy. He opened up once in a while and tried to not to lock as much as he used to in his lab.

Even he slided in Hernan’s bed when he couldn’t bare the grief, just to feel the warm next to him. Hernan didn’t say anything to him, he shared his space and his sheets with Kirk. Hernan was glad to be useful for Kirk, even if the bat didn’t ask for a hug, some kind of compassion he admitted his pain doing this. 

Even if it was empty, tonight Kirk slided in that bed once more, wanting to feel some warm.

Kirk lay in bed over one of his sides, giving his back to Hernan who watched him in silence from the door frame of the room.

Kirk was sleep in Hernan’s side of the bed, looking for comfort. Hernan could see the trace of tears when he got closer and hear the relaxing breath pace that come after the storm.

This time Hernan slided beside Kirk, he left the coat, boots and belt aside. 

Kirk woke up immediately.

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep” Kirk turned his head around slightly to apologize.

“It’s okay. You need to rest”

Kirk noded, came back to his position and close his eyes once more.

“You looked for some hold didn’t you?”

“Hold?” Kirk asked with the eyes closed.

“Have you ever been so sad in your bed that you hug a pillow or teddy so tight looking for some hold to this world?”

Kirk opened the eyes but he didn’t answer.

Hernan hand him one of the cushions of his bead. 

Kirk embraced it, he hugged it so hard like a rope which would save him to fall in some deep void, he started to cry hugging the cushion.

Hernan hugged him as well, whispering.

“It’s okay” 

Kirk cried in silence even more with his words until he couldn't cry more. 

“Everything it's gonna be alright”

Kirk noded

“You can also hug me if you want, when you can't find any pillow. Ok?”

Kirk noded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Hugs and love!


End file.
